Kink Meme Fills
by Iruka-Koi
Summary: I love doing these so from now on I'll be posting them. Most of them will be Tony based so deal with it. This will always be complete because well it's just a group of one shots Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

**Prompt is:**

**Villain of the week turns Tony temporarily into a cat. The team knows Tony has issues and is very, very wary of cat!Tony, expecting to be clawed and hissed at and a lot of destruction, but he turns out to be really affectionate and touch-starved. Cue lots and lots of cuddling and purring and kisses from the rest of the team and Pepper and Rhodey, and even Coulson and Fury if you feel so inclined. :3**

**Bonus: Thor can understand Tony and translate cat language and that's how the team realizes Tony is touch-starved (maybe someone pats him and walks away and he says 'please don't go' or something?)**  
**Bonus 2: All the bots recognize and love cat!Tony, and he recognizes and loves them back. :3**

**My first kink meme be gentle**!

The moment the Avengers saw their new nemesis Clint and Tony burst out laughing. The, now indigent, woman wore a leopard halter top and black leather pants not only did she have (fake?) ears and a tail but she also had a long whip. But that wasn't the thing that made them laugh, even though it was pretty close, what made them laugh was the army of cats she had with her hundreds of them no matter the species roamed the park and she cooed as she held a tiny tabby kitty in her arms.

"Uh ma'am?" Captain said attempting to get her attention. She looked up startled and gave a little his still not moving to say anything but instead dropping her kitten and readying her whip. The whole of the Avengers, minus Bruce and Thor who had deemed this had not been a "Hulk & Thunder Appropriate" mission, tensed and coiled ready for battle except Tony who was relaying everything to a now chuckling Bruce.

"You wouldn't believe it man she's got a whip and everything!" Tony laughed this wouldn't necessarily be a problem if he hadn't left his mike on now everyone, including the cat lady, was staring at him with a mixture of disbelief and irritation.

"Excuse me," She said her eyebrow twitching along with her apparently real tail," But I am just out walking my little babies and I don't think there should be any problem here." She hissed but her vibrant golden eyes, when had they become like that, glared down the chuckling man.

"There really isn't ma'am I believe there's been a mistake if you could just put the—" The whip shot out before the soldier could finish and coiled around Ironman's throat and yanked him close a golden light held the whip steady against him and black slits appeared in her golden eyes. The team readied The Team quickly got into position about to fire on her when the nearest cat, a Black Panther kit, began to grow until it was bigger than the Captain and roared its razor sharp teeth snapping at the place Captain had previously been. Natasha readied her gun and quickly went on defense the moment the cat nearest to her sprang towards her she flipped back when it shot out its paw almost bowling her over with the appendage that was almost her size. Clint jumped into a tree and began to fire at the rather large cats and for a second he wondered if they were monsters.

"Bruce! Thor! We need back up—"He was cut off when he saw a bright golden light, the woman had quickly closed in on him and had put a glowing hand on his arc reactor and they were enveloped in a giant orb which then exploded causing the whole team to freeze and cover themselves while they all thought, "TONY!"

And then the light faded away and the present Avengers stood ignoring the crash of the other teammates joining them letting Clint fill them in. The Good Captain had quickly frozen when all he saw was a pile of red and golden armor, he even heard Natasha gasp. Then something began to wiggle underneath them causing the Team to crowd around it, the situation so dire that not even Natasha flinched at the closeness of the Hulk. Something jumped out of the pile and landed in the arms of the Hulk.

"Shit! What the hell is that?" Clint shouted trying to get a better look at the item. In response the Hulk pulled it closer his strong nose telling him almost immediately that it was a cat even before he saw it, so naturally, or natural enough for the Hulk, he positioned the Tin kitten in his arm and began to stroke him with one big green finger surprisingly gentle letting his friend purr.

"What are you doing?!" Clint said in complete shock. Thor turned toward him with a very similar look on his face," Can you not tell Shield Brother, this is the Man of Iron!" He gave a hearty laugh at the ignorance of his friend. Tony the kitty began to mew his brown eyes half lidded.

Thor'sSmartThoughtI'dClearThatUpInThisTransition

Thor's P.O.V

"Oh that feels good," Tony mewed softly again. Thor gave another laugh that rumbled deep in his chest getting many more strange looks that only made him laugh more.

Steve leaned down and looked at the cat, who had brown fur and black stripes his brown eyes and even a miniature Arc reactor, looked at him expectantly waiting for something. Tony still sat in Bruce's arms, Bruce seemed to enjoy the constantly vibrating purring machine. No one besides Bruce had touched him.

"So you mean to tell me," Fury said his irritated eye glared around the mood making even the best of them shrink back a little."That you got him turned into a cat!"

"Well if he hadn't been insulting him I'm sure she would have left peacefully," Steve said. Thor watched with worried eyes as the Tony began to fidget and give more tensed meows.

"I didn't mean to," Thor locked eyes with him from across the room and the next few words made Thor's heart clench," I'm sorry." He burrowed deeper into his fellow scientist's arms.

"Well since none of you want to take the blame," Fury growled" Then I'll leave you to tell Ms. Potts and Colonel Rhodes about this."With that he left leather coat floating dramatically after him.

"It couldn't be that bad right?" Clint said sheepishly.

YesItIs

"What do you mean he's a cat now," The Colonel who was on the TV via conference call shouted at them, Pepper looked at them with an equally furious look. She now held the quivering Cat who was mewing softly and nudging her.

"I'm sorry, so sorry please don't be mad." Thor hadn't taken his eyes off his brother in arms. The sight of him being so emotional and maybe it was because he thought no one could understand him was the reason he was acting like this. This only made him think harder, what if Tony had been acting this way and no one had seen it. The desperate cat nudged her harder. " Please Pepper I'm so sorry!"

Pepper sighed and began to set Tony down and the distraught wail he let out made everyone in the room stop and Pepper quickly picked him up again checking him for injuries."Tony! Are you alright?"

"I'm Sorry Pep. Don't leave me alone, not again please!"Thor watched him with shocked wide eyes.

"Daughter of Potts, please keep him in your arms," Thor requested his eyes shadowed by his hair.

"How did you know what was wrong with him?" Pepper asked quietly her slender petite hands began to work at calming him down.

"The All Speak allows me to understand any language including animals," he looked at the tense a cat that had once been his friend, and to Thor he still was."He very much likes your touch, yours too Bruce."

The name, Bruce, felt disrespectful on his tongue however the first time he had called the Son of Banner he had tensed up and green flecks appeared in his brown eyes. All of this didn't matter when he was given a nod of appreciation from the man in question.

"So Tony, our Tony wants to be held." Steve said raising an eyebrow."By us?"

"Aye." Thor said honestly he couldn't see a real problem with this, but he had seen the strained relationship the two shared and he decided not to push the subject. Ever.

The Patriot of Iron quickly dismissed them stating that he would be here the nexT two days. Pepper said nothing but walked away with a purring Tony in her hands.

"Wow," was all Clint could say.

WhyDoesClintAlwaysEndMyScenes

Third P.O.V

"I have a meeting this morning and I expect you to take care of him," Pepper glared down at them and gently handed the cat off to Thor who hugged him softly yet firmly and began to stroke him letting Tony still and then relax within his comforting grasp.

Steve turned from his pancake making and nodded his soldier like traits coming out at the sound of specific orders."Yes ma'am." Natasha gave a dutiful nod and Clint shifted uncomfortably.

Clint, being the bird he is, has never liked, cared for, or even touched a cat in his life. It wasn't because he didn't like cats it was just because he might have a bit of a fear for them, the only thing that kept him from truly being afraid was the fact that Nat acted a bit like a cat, well really more like a fox, but they were the kind of the same and it helped Clint sleep at night so whatever.

Clint peered over Thor's buff arm in order to get a better look and the feeling of Natasha's hand on his should made his tense shoulders finally relax.

"So I'm guessing Thor get's first shift and we'll change every hour." Steve said using his Captain voice he already dreaded his hour because he knew that Tony didn't exactly like him but he sighed anyway it wouldn't be that bad.

AndNowSteveEndsIt

Tony's P.O.V

Never before in his life had Tony ever felt this complete after a day alternating between his Teammates, or maybe… friends, they had taken care of him in ways he had never experienced. No he did not mean sex and he doubted he could do something like this in is unfamiliar body. He meant the absolute tenderness he had been presented with.

First he and Thor had the most pleasant breakfast curled up on the couch in the living room, he had J.A.R.V.I.S put on a movie and Tony curled against this chest. Of course they had small conversations in between bites because of course Thor shared with him even his Pop tarts even going as far as to clean him afterwards. They spent the rest of the movie curled against the couch, and even though he would never admit it was the closest thing to spooning that he had ever done. Thor had gone to spar with Steve and Tony didn't want to intrude so he didn't protest not wanting to intrude.

The time with Bruce was basically the majority was spent with him on Bruce's lap as they both read and then laughed about a completely wrong theory on Quantum Physics. And he would have to say the feel of Bruce's chest hair through his thin shirt made for a comfortable pillow that made Tony purr as he rested against it while Bruce kept a firm hand on his stomach petting him slowly.

Then he was handed off to Natasha because Bruce did have work to do and who was Tony to take him away from that. Natasha had immediately curled up on the couch with him on her own floor and well to simply put it unleashed her girlyness on him they watched Chick flicks and old Russian soap operas and which Natasha had no problem translating for him . Soon he was scratching at the door, not because he couldn't handle her but simply because he smelled Clint who he jumped on the moment the door open, only for his body to tense when a soft hand began to pet him again.

Clint spent the better part of thirty minutes staring at Tony who sat across him on the archer's bed. And then he began to whisper and slowly he got louder and louder until he was talking to Tony about the things on his mind. And later Tony took it upon himself to crawl over and lick the spy's tears away when he began to cry harshly but the same harsh truths spilled from his mouth. And Tony was truly honored.

Tony had left an emotionally exhausted Clint sleeping softly. He found Steve on the roof drawing the sky and so Tony had jumped in front of him enjoying the startled expression on the soldiers face as he jumped back. Then suddenly Tony was picked up and held softly while Steve lay on his back staring up at the sky that was identical to his own eyes. Tony was relaxed until soft lips pressed against the back of his head Tony's ears perked up and he would never forget the words that his Captain and his….friend said to him.

"We're never going to leave you Tony. I'm never going to leave you."

And you know what in the warm strong hands that caressed him in the ways that he had always dreamed for,

Tony believed him.

**My whumpy feels oh Tony we all love you! I hope the requester likes this**


	2. Chapter 2

It was the rush that had him doing it over and over again, looking into green flecked brown eyes, when Bruce looked at him with irritation and border line anger Tony was just thinking about how he would push him harder next time. Why would this time be any different?

He grinned as his Captain turned his head he could feel the exasperation in waves flowing steadily from the other man. Tony turned his own back towards the Capsicle he suppressed his smirk by drinking the steaming cup of coffee. He would relish the time he saw those huge fists clench again.

He gave another shiver as thunder crashed again and he looked up into furious and sad blue eyes. The big guy was an open book, so you have to understand that he couldn't just leave the 'Loki' subject alone now could he. Besides who knew when they would get this much rain again, and he would make sure he'd be the one to bring it.

Natasha and Clint gave him the most deadly glares and for once their bodies tensed and the Widow hand twitched as she tried not to turn the knife on him. It wasn't any different than the other times he called her Natalie or that he questioned Barton's skill, but for him it always felt like the first time.

It's not like he hated his team mates but the knowledge that he was the weakest made him just want to push every boundary. So maybe it was wrong but the adrenaline rush was something he felt addicted to and if someone thought he was going to give it up they were crazy.

"I can't take him anymore," Steve said they were in the middle of a 'team bonding exercise' which Tony had skipped out of and the others were already agreeing with him at this point they weren't even being hesitant .

Natasha nodded from her spot beside a perched Barton," So what are we going to do it's his tower, we can't just kick him out."

Bruce leaned forward beside a grim and irritated Thor," And talking isn't going to help, not with Tony."

"You know out of all the things I saw coming you guys talking behind my back were not one of them," Tony said. He was leaning against the wall with a smirk on his face, in the back of his mind he saw this coming all he could do was hope they wouldn't leave him. But then the need was back and he couldn't give less of a shit.

"What do you expect dude all you've done is be a douche to us since day one," Clint shouted getting off the couch and crossing his hands.

"So what I own this tower you're lucky I let you stay," Tony said crossing his arms and straightening his back attempting to get the height advantage but failing miserably. The feeling was back maybe he'd get the biggest rush by doing all of his teammates in the same room but something was missing.

"You asked me to come here and practically had to beg me to stay," Bruce looking up at him through narrowed eyes, Tony wanted him to open them so he could see the anger and the control in them. But before he could speak Steve was in front of him and the only thing that Tony could see was his angry blue eyes peering down at him and Steve grabbed his shoulder in an iron grip and yanked him over to the couch and as Steve sat down Tony couldn't but say something as the feeling bubbled again.

"What the hell are you doing Capsi—" He was pulled into Steve's lap abruptly and Tony tried to squirm but a hand was on his back in a second.

"We used to boys like you back in the Army always arrogant never followed orders," Tony resisted the urge to roll his eyes at the bullshit that spewed from Steve's lips."There was only one way to get them to shut up."

Steve wound his hand back as the rest of the Avengers watched with slightly concerned and interested looks, and then the blonde man brought down his hand with a loud clap driving Tony forward until he was pressed harshly against Steve's lap.

"What the fuck Steve stop!" Tony shouted loudly squirming harder until the hand was brought down again and again, but that's not what made him freeze maybe it was the way tears were brought to his eyes, or the stinging, numbing painful sensation in his ass, or maybe it was the fact that his teammates watched them with smirks and barely retained smiles at his punishment not helping him at all even though he didn't deserve it. It wasn't those things that made him freeze but they were definitely the things that were getting him hard.

"Acting like your better than us." Slap. "Not listening to orders." Slap, barely restrained gasp on Tony's behalf. "Being so god damned disrespectful!" Another slap that caused Tony to cling against gray workout pants.

And then the world stopped as Tony let out a desperate moan," Please stop Steve I'm sorry!" A calloused quickly grabbed his hair and through tear filled eyes he could barely make out Clint's face, "I don't think you are," his voice growled huskily in his ears.

And pure ecstasy rushed through far more compelling than the rush he got when he pushed them farther than he probably ever did, but why he stop now with a hand pulling his hair and another causing such painful pleasure," Who asked you Barton." And then he was off Steve's lap and into another his fate decided by simple glances between the two.

Another clap filled the air and against his own better judgment he began to hump ever so slightly hoping his movements were small enough to not be noticed, he couldn't take the thought of checking so he buried his face into the muscled lap below him content on releasing his soft moans and whimpers there all the while shifting to keep his erection away from Clint's thigh but how could he when that big strong hand continued to slam against him, and fuck if he didn't deserve it. But then a hand was at his waist band the same as the one that kept his shoulders firmly down began to pull down.

Tony's head shot up and he was going to protest when Natasha was suddenly there putting her hand where Barton's was shoving him back down again and her face was next to his whispering darkly to him while red tinted tan skin was revealed to the rest of them Barton whistled loudly.

"Do you really think we would spare you of the discomfort you've caused us, that we'd let you go after a pitiful spanking? No we're going to make this much worse for you," Natasha said in a silky voice and he could hear the Russian accent peaking in her dark fury. Tony couldn't help himself especially after her petite hand reached back and pinched the darkest spot on his ass. He let out a loud hiss and through clenched teeth he said, "Fuck you Natalie!"

To that she simply clicked her own teeth and made a small motion with her hand and the archer shoved Tony off him and grabbed him by his neck and forced his face into the couch. All the warning Tony got was rustling and the a soft clinking sound when a bright light crossed his vision as pain rushed through him, it was all too much for him and the feeling of his cock rubbing the couch at every bite of the belt into his ass his senses were on overload and when the belt came down he began to hump moaning into the couch at every thrust of his hips into leather cushions.

Thor reached over and grabbed a handful of Tony's rather large as in between spankings and began to yank him over into the loveseat the God and scientist had been sharing Bruce had been watching the whole time with lustful expression and he placed his glasses off to the side. Thor pulled Tony into his lap relishing the hiss Tony gave the God leaned forward and whispered into his ear uncaring of his own beard rubbing Tony's skin harshly. "I want you in my room naked before I get there." He turned to Bruce ignoring the short man scrambling of his lap," Will you be joining him Son of Banner , you are the only one who hasn't enjoyed the Boy of Iron." Bruce chuckled then nodded standing following Thor towards the Gods room.

The ever so silent Steve muttered under his breath," So we can't join in…"


End file.
